Max's grief
by JKerry
Summary: Max turns to drink after Emma's death, and breaks down in the Archer's office. Dot visits in order to comfort him.


EastEnders: Max's grief.

(This takes place during Dot's knowledge of Nick's return, but before Ben and Jay tell Max Nick is alive.)

Max sat down in his new desk in the Archers, with a bottle of whiskey on the desk opposite him. He studied the bottle for a while, and vowed to stop drinking. He had been drinking non stop every night for the past week, just drinking himself to sleep. All so he could stop the pain from losing Emma.

He knew Emma would not approve of his drinking, but he couldn't help it. Every where he looked, no-one offered him a helping hand, or a shoulder to lean on. To make things worse, he had shouted at his daughter Lauren a couple of days ago, and he wasn't sure if she would forgive him for that.

Looking at the bottle, Max yearned to give up drink. He knew it was bad for his health, but then he remembered the loss he suffered when Emma passed away, and the pain came flooding back to him. Knowing he would have to live life without Emma was almost too much to bare, so once again, he turned to drink.

He poured himself another shot of whiskey when there was a knock on the door. He looked up, puzzled. He wasn't expecting anyone. Unless it was Ben Mitchell, coming to gloat over him with that smug grin on his face.

Well, whatever, Max thought. He didn't care anymore. Noone cared about him, so he would do the same. "Come in," he called, preparing himself for a fight in case it was Ben at the door.

The door opened and to his surprise, Dot walked into the garage. "Dot," he said. Dot nodded. "Max," she said, and he immediately offered her a seat. "What do you want, Dot?" he asked his old neighbour. She looked worriedly at the whiskey bottle as she sat down. "I hope you don't mind, Max, but Sharon came round mine earlier and said you looked like you need help dealing with Emma's death," she said, straight to the point.

Max just stared glumly at her. She looked at the bottle again. "How much are you drinking, Max?" she asked. Max shrugged. "Why does it matter? I've lost everything," he said. "And you're about to lose your health too, if you keep drinking like this," Dot argued. "Well, what do you want me to do, eh, Dot?" he snapped sulkily. "This isn't your problem. You don't know what I'm going through, and even if you did, why would you care?" he asked.

"Well, you're my neighbour and you need help, Max. Twice I've seen you in the street, shouting at your daughters. I care because someone I loved passed away too. I thought my Nick was dead forever. But I began to accept that he is with the Lord now, and there's no point in wasting time with revenge. Everything happens for a reason, Max. You just have to trust in the Lord," she told him soberly. Max looked back. "I know," he said finally. Then tears started welling up in his eyes. "Help me, Dot," he said, trying to stop the tears. "I miss her," he said.

Dot nodded. "I know you do," she said soothingly. "I know. You adored her, didn't you?" she asked. Max nodded as he wiped away his tears. "I did, which is why it's not fair that she's gone. How am I supposed to cope with life without her? How can Lauren and Abs cope?" Max asked. Dot placed a hand over his. "You will all cope. It's hard at first, but things get easier in time," Dot told him. He wiped another tear away and nodded at Dot, for the first time feeling grateful that someone was listening to him.

"They will?" Max asked hopefully. Dot nodded. "Just pray, forgive, and move on. But never forget," Dot said wisely, before getting up. Max helped her towards the door. "Thanks, Dot," he said. Dot nodded. "It's up to you now," she said. "Take care," she added, before leaving. Max watched her go, before closing the door. Straight away his eyes moved to the bottle of whiskey on his desk.

Suddenly, without warning, he felt a wave of anger and rage. He was lost again with Emma. In anger, he picked up the whiskey bottle and smashed it against the desk, and dropping it on the floor. He then sank down to sit on the floor, and wept. "I'll never forget you, Emma," he said aloud.


End file.
